Untitled for now
by Beautiful Creation
Summary: Zelda Smith is a very famous actress who everyone knows and loves... well, almost everyone. When Zelda is assumed deceased after a deadly assault, she goes undercover as a boy named Sheik.


**Heyo Heyo! I was listening to NEEDTOBREATHE when this new story came to me… By the way, that band is awesome. My brother and I are HUGE fans!**

**X-X-X**

Lights flashed everywhere as a beautiful actress floated down the red carpet. Every photographer aimed their camera her way, taking many pictures of the young celebrity. The actress held her head up high as she smiled. Reporters pushed and shoved through the crowd, holding out their recorders asking question after question.

"Ms. Smith! How did you start your acting career?"

"Ms. Smith! What are your thoughts on your new movie?"

"Ms. Smith! Do you have a _love interest_ yet?"

The young woman almost rolled her eyes at the last question, but continued walking. Impa, her guardian since birth, walked alongside her, keeping the reporters at safe distance away. It didn't take much to keep the persistent reporters back… one glare from Impa usually did the trick. The young woman finally reached the backstage of the talk show, where she was to be pampered until the show started. **(A/N: I imagine the talk show a little bit** **like "LIVE with Kelly and Michael" but not too much)** She stared into the mirror in front of her, feeling somewhat empty… and she knew why. "Zelda," Impa said, appearing beside her. "Are you alright?"

"It just doesn't feel the same anymore…"

Impa's eyes softened as she combed Zelda's blonde hair. "I'm sure that your parents would be very proud of you." Zelda sighed. "I just wish that they were still here." Impa wrapped her arm around Zelda's shoulder. "I'm sure that they are smiling down at you right now, waiting for you to step onto the stage." The actress smiled.

_"… a special guest that I'm sure you all know!"_

Impa gave Zelda's shoulder a small squeeze. "Now go out there and do your thing," She said. Zelda stood and walked towards the entrance to the stage. She held her head high and smoothed her purple dress.

_"Here she is… Zelda Smith!"_

With that said, Zelda stepped out smiling. The crowd's cheers were deafening as she waved and gave high-fives to the children in the front row. One small girl reached out, trying to receive a touch from her role-model. However, when Zelda hovered over her, she was pushed back by much taller children… and the high-five was given to someone else.

Zelda walked up the steps to the stage and hugged the hostess. "My, don't you look gorgeous?" The hostess said. Zelda smiled. "Why, thank you very much! You look beautiful as well, Sara!" Both women sat down in their seats. "How are you doing, Zelda?" Sara asked. "I'm doing great! Just waiting for the…" Zelda heard a low sob in the crowd. Her eyes found the little girl crying softly. "Shh, Beth… it's alright… don't cry…" The girl's mother whispered, holding the little girl. Beth wiped her eyes, sniffling as quietly as she could. "Zelda?" Zelda turned back to Sara. "Oh yes… I'm just waiting for the big premiere." Sara nodded. "So what is the movie about?"

"Well… this woman, Jane, is trying to find her lost father. It was assumed that he died when she was six years old, but she receives a letter from him many years later. So she decides to search for him. It's a little bit of mystery mixed with adventure."

"It sounds intriguing! I will definitely have to go and see it." Sara said. "Oh, Zelda! Didn't you have a birthday recently?" Zelda nodded. "It was my eighteenth birthday on the July the tenth." The hostess beamed. "Well then… happy late birthday!" Zelda laughed along with the audience. "Thank you, Sara. I…" Another sob reached Zelda's pointed ears.

Tears were running down Beth's cheeks as she drew in short breaths. The little girl's mother became nervous when Zelda turned around and looked straight at Beth. The mother was sure that she was about to be escorted out of the room. "Excuse me for a moment," Zelda said as she stood up. She walked towards the woman, who looked as if she was about to bolt for the exit.

"I-I am so sorry Ms. Smith! My d-daughter was j-just upset and…and…"

Zelda laughed softly. "Don't worry, Ma'am. You are not going to be kicked out…. I just came to see what happened." The woman let out a sigh of relief. Zelda crouched down next to Beth and said, "Now then… what's the problem, little one?" Beth gasped and then giggled the way only a little girl could. "She only wanted a high-five, Ms. Smith," The mother said. "But she was too small to reach out." Zelda smiled. "What is your name?" She asked the little girl. "Beth…" The little girl said quietly. "So is that was this is all about, Beth?" Beth nodded shyly. Zelda smiled and held her hand up. Beth gasped and instead of giving her a high-five… she jumped up and gave Zelda a hug, which Zelda returned. The entire audience swooned.

**X-X-X**

**Don't worry! Don't worry! I'm gonna write more later. Hope ya like. **


End file.
